T'maire "Scorn" Blau
Appearance T'Maire Blau, also know as "Scorn", is a 19 year old tiefling, demon succubus. She has skin the color of ivory. After an incident with a Lacavi stone T'Maire's appearance changed. She is now 6'6". Her horns are bigger and point to the sky. She still has a fiendish prehensile tail, and elven ears that point to the sky. Her once emerald eyes are now turned blood red, and her hair which was once the color of hellfire is now a crimson. History Never entirely welcome in the company of elves or man T'Maire Blau learned at a young age to skip past formalities, preferring instead to inviting herself in your door. T'Maire was born by a chance encounter between elven royalty and fiendish peasantry. Raised by her mother in her early years (until age 5), she was abandoned when a group of hired adventures killed her mother. Set on their path by her very own father, who wished to erase the blemish of his past. T'Maire ran and kept running, eventually running into a freezing river and floating unconscious to freedom. Saved by a traveling adventurer, she traveled south to Fathom's Depth. She lived with The Antiquarian for many years as his apprentice. Taking care of his many artifacts and tomes, is was there she found her goddess. Sune, the goddess of love and beauty who reminded T'Maire of her mother. The Antiquarian adopted T'Maire as his daughter and they lived happily (until age 14). She stayed with him, until his demise by Phoenix Ash poison. With his lose T'Maire roamed the streets of Fathom's Depth, learning it's secrets and teaching herself a thing or two (until age 16). T'Maire joined the Thieve's Guild, finding her way in and out of trouble many times. After nearly two years her Guildmaster sent her one a mission to investigate the Thieve's Guild in Jericho (age 17.8). Her eighteenth birthday was marked by the first Battle for Jericho, where Jericho and The King Slayers fought against the Noc-domus League. In the time between battles it was then that she ran across Nathan again. Flirting with him, she tried to play him for information. But it worked too well for her, T'Maire learned that Nathan cared for her. He tried to tranquilize her to spare her from the fighting, but she didn't drink. She kissed him, and told him to do the right thing. A plunger attached to Trilli teleported the company to the Ironhide, a flying metal ship, which was currently floating above the city. Knowing that they either had to take the ship or destroy it, T'Maire throw a bottle of highly flammable alcohol into one of the main engines and exploded it with a Fire Bolt. She clung to The Librarian as she teleported to the city of Jericho. Thinking her companions dead, she and the remaining party talked temporary peace with the Nox. Upon returning to King Jericho to tell him the Noc-domus were leaving, he was assassinated. T'Maire throw a grappling hook onto the nearest building and climbed to the roof. Three blocks away Nathan engaged the assassin on rooftop. Jumping from roof to roof, she was able to land two Fire Bolts to the assassin aiding Nathan in the attack. The Ironhide flew down with the remaining company into Jericho waters. During an event at the Black Snowflake Inn, she met Theo. Over the next few weeks she talked with him and they hit it off. Often being loving during encounters. Her party went to a keep they had been given by Jericho. A Lacavi stone was hidden there and a young Prodita was wanting to play a game. They searched the keep for the Lacavi stone and upon finding the party talked about how to take it. Without thinking T'Maire grabbed it, running away from her companion she began to transform into a Lacavi. She grew and became a succubi, fighting her friends. Before the Lacavi stone could consume her, The Architect ripped out her heart and separated the stone from it. He fixed her and healed her wounds, kicking her to revive her. She came to covered in blood and her armor ruined. She doesn't remember what happened after she toke the stone, but she has nightmares sometimes. She is stuck with the appearance of her Lacavi self and a scar around her heart, front and back. The party split up, she went by sea to Jericho to find and kill the dopplegangers. Nathan had hidden away on the ship. When they arrived she told Nathan that she had feeling for another man. In a fit of sorrow he ran into battle, nearly getting himself killed. She loved both of them equally. She talked to Nathan telling him she hadn't chosen Theo over him, but loved them equally. She told Theo, who was going to propose to her. Angry that she wouldn't be all his. They fought. Theo left and then came back. She gave Theo an ultimatum, then sadly she left. Theo left the worlds, soul searching perhaps. She turned to Nathan and confessed her love for him. He proposed to her and she accepted. She didn't have a ring to give him then, but she has one that is special to her back at the Antiquarian's shop. They traveled to Fathom's Depth to retrieve the ring. The Keeper's Ring, a ring that is bound to her bloodline. It can't be sold, stolen, or lost, the ring can only be given. Upon the death of the bearer it returns to the previous owner. If they are dead, the ring becomes "lost" only to be found by another of the bloodline. It is the only thing T'Maire has from her mother, and to give it to Nathan is the truest sign of love. After going to Fathom's Depth, they journeyed back to Wolf's Peak. There her companions and an army awaited them. Their mission to take back Jericho from the Lux--orbisque Empire, who had invaded while the party were pushing the Noc out of Trunca, Glitterdale, and Deliora. Fighting in Jericho she was able to save Ironhammer's soul from being consumed by a Lacavi stone. He died, despite her best efforts. Making it to the castle, she saw Nathan and the other Lightbringer siblings on the ground. Xavia talked the women who had defeated them down. The party, lead by the Lightbringer brothers were lead to the late King Jericho's tomb. Liandra toke Voidtaker, and a fight between Legion and Jericho started. Successfully fighting Legion back, Jericho became the God of Freedom. The party quickly left the crumbling tomb, and headed for a fight. They fought Nilo, who had been given enough Lacavi stones to make him a god. They survived, some just barely. After they were teleported to the place they wanted to be the most. T'Maire was teleported to Nathan's side. All this craziness, and the party had only been together for a little over 6 months. A year past... (T'Maire now age 19.5) Personality Quite odd for a rogue, she doesn't find beauty in expensive objects and thus will leave them. She is blunt and also quite honest for a rogue. Really honest. Once when asked if she was a rogue she said "yes." And then asked if the person if they knew where to get poison. She steals things that usually have some emotional significance to someone.. She flirts with everyone, and hates discrimination. She wears her heart on her sleeve. She doesn't drink alcohol at all. T'Maire is happy most of the time, and tries not to let the little things get to her. She is caring and kind. Abilities Most notably is her use of Fire Bolt. Equipment She carries a short bow, a silver short sword (Magebane), Necklace of the Fairies, and two dagger. Things of note that T'Maire carries: A trap pressure plate mechanism A gold coin given to her by Jericho himself A cup she bought from Reinhardt A sign that reads "Don't Move" 2lbs of Starmetal (with The Marshal) Trivia Did you know her first kiss was Nathan? Did you know that her father wants to kill her? Did you know that her birthday is the day of The Battle of Jericho? (Aug 30th) Did you know once consumed Phoenix Ash burns the victim from inside out? Did you know she is in love with two men at the same time? Nathan and Theo. Did you know that she will respond to any positive emotional responsive directed at her? Did you know that she has prophecy tattoos, that write out after an event has happened to her? Did you know that her sudden ideas she has are reckless, and mostly made from brilliance and madness? Did you know that T'Maire flirts with everyone, because she wants to see how trusting people are of her appearance?